


Очень страшное испытание

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [3]
Category: Skip Beat!, Tokyo Mew Mew, 四月は君の嘘 | Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 16:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19958176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 242 фанфикшен





	Очень страшное испытание

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 242 фанфикшен

Этот день был самым обычным серым пятном, не отличающимся от остальных будней. Школьный год только начался, а нервы уже изрядно потрёпаны, будто половая тряпка. С каждым первым сентября всё больше начинаешь понимать, что учебный год не есть что-то особенное и трепетное, да и в мгновенье ока приблизится к своему окончанию. А былые любимые школьные предметы становятся невыносимее от скопления нового и непонятного материала. Например, биология. Изучать этот предмет стало уже настолько неприятно, что после его посещения восстановить энергию смогут только клетки, но никак не наша главная героиня.

Кстати о ней. Эта вредная, красноволосая ведьмочка сейчас плетётся домой, выжатая как лимон скучным расписанием. Сегодня путь до дома предстоит преодолеть в одиночестве, ибо подруга соизволила пропустить уроки. Какая разница, что у неё температура тридцать восемь? Она всё равно должна была прийти! Бака!

По периметру всей тропинки уже собраны горки листьев, а сверху над ними их бывшие носители — голые сухие деревья. Из-за ветра они так противно стучат своими ветками по ближайшим крышам и заборам. То ли дело «Вороны», доносящиеся из бордовой Лады, припаркованной у одного из подъездов. Тело, не спрашивая разрешения у хозяина, начало идти в такт песне, а тихий шёпот и еле заметное шевеление губ повторять слово за словом сий прекрасной песни «Нервов». Кое-кто даже оглядывался в сторону девушки, крестясь со словами: «Видимо, проклинает кого...»

Но машина уже осталась позади, а родной дом всё ближе и ближе. Наконец, она сможет сесть в своё любимое кресло и начать творить очередное AMV, приносящее столько удовольствия после последнего клика на кнопку сохранения. Хоть до заветного нажатия ещё как до Китая пешком, процесс тоже важен.

***

Что же, день был довольно продуктивный, посему на сон должно пробить сразу же. И здесь, в мягкой кроватке, на удобной подушке, только-только прикрыв глаза, и наступает этот момент блаженства, а сознание уходит в мир Морфея.

Ослепляющий белоснежный свет заставил открыть глаза, а после мгновенно прикрыть их рукой. Потупив ещё несколько секунд, Аня поняла, что находится не в своей комнате. Это место было скорее похоже на пустоту. Здесь не было ни конца, ни края, ни неба, ни земли. Тот самый источник света испугал девушку, начав говорить:

— Наконец, ты проснулась, — по голосу невозможно было определить пол существа. — Я уж думал, придётся самому будить тебя.

— Кто здесь? — героиня резко обернулась и увидела перед собой светящийся силуэт человека, с одной только выделяющейся улыбкой.

— Меня называют по-разному: Богом, Вселенной, Истиной, Глубокой Синевой, Всевышним... — медленно и не торопливо молвил силуэт.

— Погодите-ка... — прошептала Анна, услышав знакомые имена.

— Но на самом деле я — это ты. И я могу исполнить любые твои желания. Тайные и не очень.

— Я хочу здоровый сон и не ограниченную возможность создания клипов, — не сомневаясь ни на секунду, мгновенно среагировала девушка.

— Смешно. Нет, я подготовил для тебя совершенно другое испытание. Впереди тебя ждут три твоих любимых аниме. На пребывание в сюжете каждого из них тебе будет отведено три дня того времени, в реальности же будет продолжаться ночь. Твоя главная задача — воссоединить свою любимую пару, тем самым повернув сюжет в другое, более приятное шипперам, русло, — в этом же объяснении «Истина» говорил понятливо, чётко и расторопно.

— Хорошо, мне нравится твоя идея. Только, меня волнует один вопрос. Зачем? — девушка решила не упускать свою возможность, ведь такое случается раз в жизни, может быть даже только её.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы весь мир погрузился в вечную ночь, тем более с закрытым доступом во все социальные сети? — «Всемогущий» был явно не промах, раз смог задеть самое больное и любимое — социальные сети.

— Сурово. Получается, судьба всего человечества зависит от меня? — получив одобрительный кивок, девушка подпрыгнула от радости. — Шикарно! Я аж воспылала.

***

Утром девушка проснулась совсем не девушкой. Первая испытанная эмоция в тот момент — было удивление. В глазах всё размыто и не видно ничего. Конечно, ты рефлекторно начинаешь лазать руками вокруг себя в поиске средства от слепоты. Спасительным маяком оказались очки, лежавшие на тумбочке поодаль от кровати. Второе явное отличие от изначального образа героини — четырнадцатилетнее тело. Теперь, уставшая от программы старших классов, Аня может почувствовать себя снова молодой, к тому же пианисткой. Да, не остаётся никаких сомнений, что она первым делом попала в мир «Твоя апрельская ложь». Косей ближайшие три дня будет носителем сего паразита под названием «Шиппер спасает мир, осторожно».

Разглядев себя по внимательнее, а именно те части, что видны без зеркала — руки и ноги, Аня поднялась с постели. Теперь она хорошо видит, благодаря очкам, и смогла заприметить записку на той же самой тумбочке. Листочек гласил:

«Сейчас ты находишься в аниме „Твоя апрельская ложь“ в роли Арюма Косея. Твой временной период на данный момент — семнадцатая серия. Через две серии состояние Каори ухудшится, а после будет смертоносная операция. Чтобы свести эту пару у тебя есть ровно три этих дня. Напоминаю, в каноне Каори вчера предложила покончить с жизнью вместе. Веди себя подобающе своему персонажу, иначе внутренняя реальность заподозрит что-то неладное»

Подпись снизу ещё яснее дала понять, что это поручение «Истины».

Наш, на данный момент, юный шиппер задумчиво вздохнул и отложил записку подальше от себя. Как раз теперь Анна могла рассмотреть себя в полный рост, благодаря зеркалу прямо возле кровати. О чём задумываются многие анимешники? Наверное, о том, как видят себя аниме герои, ведь они в 2D. Вот вам и разгадка: персонажи могут видеть всё вокруг себя в объёме (не исключая и своё собственное тельце).

Мир спасать, конечно, необходимо, но первым делом герой должен привести себя в порядок, а то запомнят тебя как «Непобедимый герой в пижаме».

— Если судить из семнадцатой серии, — говорил себе под нос Косей, попутно умываясь и расчёсываясь. — Я должен буду избегать Каори в больнице. И моя цель — свести их прежде, чем моя девочка умрёт, — к тому времени спаситель 3D мира уже одевается в школьную форму. — Точно! Я ведь могу просто прийти к ней вечером, после занятий и признаться, разъяснив ситуацию! — осознание воодушевило паренька, и всё сразу новыми красками заиграло.

***

Ещё один факт мира аниме. Закадровая жизнь существует, здесь происходят моменты, вырезанные из хронометража, ибо кому будет интересно наблюдать за часовыми уроками учеников и минутными походами до дома. Именно поэтому, мой юный друг, из повествования сий сказки будет вырезан этот скучный момент жизни попаданца.

Перенесёмся сразу же к самому интересному. Больница, одиночная палата для четырнадцатилетней скрипачки, тусклый свет луны из большого окна. Вотще было пытаться прийти сюда сразу же после уроков. Ведь в это время заявляются Цубаки и Рёта, посему поговорить наедине не получилось бы.

В отличие от ночи. Это прекрасное время суток, когда весь шумный народ запирается в своих квартирках, когда тысячи светлячков зажигают свои фонарики, создавая непередаваемую иллюзию бескрайнего звёздного неба. Светящиеся насекомые будто отражали высь в тёмной глади зелени. А луна, как упоминалось выше, и будет упоминаться ещё многие столетия после нас, освещает просторы бледным тусклым светом. Он не ярок, чтобы позволить видеть всё на сто процентов, но его, исчезающего время от времени из-за облаков, лунного света, хватает для того, чтобы видеть серые глаза напротив.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл. Я уж думала, что ты не объявишься сегодня, — обычно её тон был полон энтузиазма, но сейчас в нём читались нотки безысходности и отчаяния.

— Я тоже так думал. Но пришёл я по делу, — актёрское мастерство Ани начало работать в действительности, не выдавая себя в обличии Косея.

— И по какому же? Надеюсь, это связано с пианино, — правда, дрожащий голос говорил сам за себя: Каори всеми силами старается избегать тему музыки.

— Просто хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, — слова дались на удивление легко. — И хочу убедиться во взаимности. Поверь, я знаю правду, — управляемый Косей кивнул головой на блеснувшее удивление в уменьшенных копиях ночного светила.

— У тебя из-за долгой игры на фо-но совсем крыша поехала? Так ты ещё и за меня всё решать вздумал, маньяк-извращенец! — эта привычная манера речи вернулась к Каори. Но Аня видит всё притворство своей собеседницы.

— Я знаю, что ты пишешь мне прощальное письмо с признанием, — убедившись, что Миязоно прекратила скрывать свои настоящие эмоции, лже-Косей продолжил: — И я точно знаю, что буду очень жалеть после этих последних строк. Жалеть о том, что не сказал тебе раньше. На самом же деле ты так и не узнала о том, что любовь твоя взаимна. Аж душу разрывает от осознания, — подделать чувства грусти получалось просто изумительно. Всё же, Анна знала, что в ней есть потенциал актёра.

— Косей... — потеряв контроль над эмоциями, златовласая девочка пропустила одну крохотную слезу, так грациозно упавшую на одеяло. — Ты... Ты дурак, Косей! — потоки солёных капель уже не сдерживались в уголках глаз.

— Я знаю, — чуть улыбнувшись, заключила наша героиня.

***

Аня просто моргнула, а уже оказалась в постели, но совершенно другой квартиры. Такое резкое перемещение вскружило голову и запутало сознание. Поэтому в ход идут тактильные ощущения. К счастью, это тело женское, хоть самого явного определителя «слабого пола» здесь как кот наплакал. На подушке краем глаза девушка увидела длинные каштановые волосы, а комната, размещающая в себе кровать, была очень просторной. Честно сказать, Аня даже не могла определить, в каком аниме находится. Похожих персонажей с длинными каштановыми волосами уйма, вследствие чего происходят такие затруднения.

Быстро нашарив глазами вторую записку, Аня принялась её изучать:

«Поздравляю, ты успешно справилась с первым аниме, причём всего лишь за один день. Похвально. Но что же теперь, думаешь ты. А теперь тебя ждёт аниме „Не сдавайся“. Ты в роли Кёки должна завоевать сердце Фувы так же в районе трёх серий. Твой временной промежуток сейчас — самая первая серия. Удачи».

Всевышний опять что-то придумал. Но что самое замечательное — он всегда выкидывает её в самую подходящую серию, что даже за один лишь день справиться можно. Ну, не мудрено, он же сам прозвал себя Аней, значит, может в какой-то степени помогать спасать мир.

В этом аниме всё очень просто, как тремя пальцами об асфальт. Девушка размышляла над этим раньше, а теперь есть возможность увидеть предположения на практике. Нужно всего-то прикупить косметики и привести лицо в порядок, благо Анна в реальной жизни может это осуществить. Фува потеряет дар речи от скрытой красоты Кёки, и в итоге «Хэппи Энд».

Ну, что же, читатель, тебе хочется узреть нудный, но торопливый, поход в косметический магазин? Думаю, тебе это знать не к чему, только заполнять голову лишней водой. Глянем-ка лучше на похорошевшую Могами Кёку, с такими непривычными каштановыми волосами.

На часах время пять часов дня, солнце медленно начинает уходить за горизонт, а шум на дорогах лишь усиливаться, предвещая будущую пробку. В зеркало на девушку глядит второе солнышко, с исчезнувшими недостатками и подчёркнутыми достоинствами. Такую домохозяйку никто не видел даже в аниме. Может, только с рыжими волосами. Но здесь волосы остались нетронутыми, не считая простецкой укладки, идеально подходящей под сегодняшний макияж. Будь в теле Кёки сейчас сама же Могами, то точно бы кричала во всю глотку от радости.

Чего-то всё же не хватает. Не хватает сытного ужина и шоколадного пудинга на сладкое.

***

— Я дома, — прозвучал басистый голос Фувы в квартире.

— Я тебя ждала, Шотару, — Кёка вышла из-за угла к входной двери, принаряженная, с тем самым макияжем.

— Что на у... — певец не смог договорить свой вопрос, из-за непривычного вида сожительницы. — Кёка, это точно ты? — шок был явно заметен по всему виду Шо.

— Да, я. Тебе нравится мой новый образ? — девушка покрутилась вокруг себя, показывая яркое кимоно со всех сторон.

— Не то слово. Неужели ты стала прилично выглядеть.

— Грубиян! — возмутилась героиня всего на секунду. — Я очень рада, что тебе нравится, — она улыбнулась, что сделало её вид более милым. — Ужин на кухне, пойдём, — после сих слов, прекрасная дама повела своего будущего кавалера к старательно приготовленной пище.

***

Перед тем, как оказаться в следующем носителе, Аня смогла увидеть то, что произошло благодаря её изменениям. Шотару не стал беседовать с той самой мадмуазель, а решил помочь Кёке в своём агенстве пробиться в шоубизнес, ибо такая красота не должна пропадать зазря.

Но, а тем временем новый мир ждал героиню. Клубничный цвет окружил со всех сторон, изредка разбавляя картину жёлтыми оттенками. Мебель, а в частности кровать, была сделана с учётом под ребёнка. Маленькие ручки поставили перед фактом — сейчас она Ичиго. Просто от понимания того, кого именно придётся свести здесь, опускаются руки. Ичиго и Широгане. Что может быть сложнее этого?

«С предыдущим ты вновь справилась на ура. Молодец, хорошо идёшь. В данный момент ты в „Токийских кошечках“, и твоя цель — Ичиго/Широгане. Опять же у тебя всего три дня, начиная отсчёт с первой серии. Время пошло. Это твоя последняя цель, так что приложи все свои усилия».

С каждым разом записки становились всё короче и короче. Этот листок даже был розоватого цвета, такого же, как и вся комната (и вся жизнь) Ичиго. Ну хорошо, Анна принимает эстафету, ибо она никогда не сдастся, когда до победы остаётся пара шажков.

***

Сначала всё идёт так, как и положено, исключая все моменты с Аоямой. Аня решила, что этот парень не упал ей, а первая серия лучше всех поможет избавиться от него. Ведь, если Ичиго не признается Аояме, никакого романа меж ними и не будет. Логично? Логично.

Время покорно приблизилось к самой нужной точке. Широгане появляется в нашей арке. А видеть его в объёме ещё лучше, чем в 2D.... За одну секунду он хватает хрупкую девочку и утаскивает на дерево, как и должно быть. В этот момент и начинается актёрская игра Ани.

— В-вы кто? — голос слегка подрагивает от неожиданности, и, конечно же, необычайной красоты беловолосого парня.

— Меня зовут Широгане Рё, но поближе мы познакомимся после победы, договорились?

Ичиго активно закивала головой, и, активировав свою способность, в одно только волшебное действие сразила химеру. В этой сцене нет ничего необычного, потому что, как мы знаем, все битвы давались кошечкам легко.

— Так значит ты — Широгане Рё? И это ты наделил меня этими способностями? — сразу наехала Ичиго, как только парень оказался возле неё.

— Ты целиком и полностью права, — Рё подошёл вплотную к Клубничной кошечке и поднял её лицо за подбородок. — Тебя же всё устраивает в твоей новой уникальной черте?

— Конечно, — внезапно всё вышло из-под контроля, разум не слушался хозяйку. Ичиго решила, что лучшее решение — поцеловать его прямо сейчас.

Это первый поцелуй за эти три прожитых аниме. Что хочется подметить, этот поцелуй оказывается первым и у Момомии, и у Ани.

— Анна! Ты подвела меня! — Истина начал кричать, вырывая девушку из тела девчонки, возвращая в пустынное белоснежное пространство. — Этим действием ты слишком сильно выдала себя! Я предупреждал, что за не каноничный характер ты будешь отстранена!

— Хэй, ты ничего не говорил, — попыталась вмешаться девушка.

— Не перебивай! — злость закипала в таких же светящихся жилах Вселенной. — Теперь я объявляю: Анна провалила своё задание, за что отправляется в годовую ссылку в аниме «Боку но Пико», а весь мир на этот год остаётся в кромешной ночи.

— Но это не справедливо! — последнее, что успела выкрикнуть Аня. Под её ногами возникла чёрная, бесконечная дыра, в которую она и провалилась.

***

Время было двенадцать часов дня. Проснулась девушка в своей комнате в холодном поту. Это был сон. Такой реалистичный и в некоторой степени ужасающий сон. Всему виной то, что Аня уснула прямо за компьютером. Она начинала делать AMV, где как раз присутствуют три аниме из сна. Что-то пошло не так, и «ведьмочка» уснула. Значит, и то, что она отправилась в кровать, было сновидением....

Всё тело ломило от неудобной ночной позы. Медленно потянувшись, девушка хоть как-то взбодрилась и сразу же взяла в руки телефон. Только она хотела зайти на Ютуб, проверить новости, перед её глазами появились слова: «Нет подключения к интернету».

— Погодите-ка, — прошептала Аня и посмотрела через окно на улицу, окутанную мраком.


End file.
